Implications
by goducks6598
Summary: Jane and Maura are on one of their biggest cases yet and Jane has a secret she's hiding from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Jane stared at the line. A long, hard stare, willing it to disappear. She knew, in the pit of her stomach, that it wasn't going to change, or better yet, disappear all together.

She had lost count of the time. How long had she been in here? How long had she been staring at it?

She heard a sharp knock at the door. "Jane, are you all right? You've been in there a long time. Is something wrong?" Maura's voice had a different tone. Did she know? You never knew with Maura. She had this uncanny, intuitiveness about her. She could easily guess a person's deepest, darkest secret just by the way they cocked their head; or maybe it just felt that way.

"I'm alright Maura!" Jane's normally gravely voice took on a stronger tone than she meant to. "Just ate too much."

"But you barely touched your linguine." Maura said through the closed door.

Knowing that Maura was not going to let go, Jane quickly stuck her hand in her pocket, let go of the item, washed her hands, and yanked the door open. All within about five seconds. "Maura, I'm alright. Probably just a bad clam."

Bad move on Jane's part. Maura would take that as an immediate insult on her clam linguine. "Jane, I made sure all the clams were properly steamed at just the right temperature and opened. Besides, food poisoning takes at least six hours before symptoms present."

"Then maybe it's just a flu bug. Who knows. Now stop interrogating me like you're a detective or something."

Maura was about to say something when her cell phone rang. Maura hesitated before she turned away from Jane. She wasn't finished with this conversation.

Thank God! Jane thought and rolled her eyes up to the Heavenly Father. She mouthed the words "Thank You."

Maura was on the phone for another two minutes before she hung up. She returned to Jane. "That was the office. I need to go. Can you lock up? Your mother's out tonight."

Jane was about to ask Maura who her mother was with when her own phone rang. "Detective Rizzoli."

She listened and finally said, "I'll be right there." She turned to Maura. "I think you and I are going to the same place."

"Harold Street?"

"Yup."

"You up to driving?"

"What, you afraid I'll puke all over your nice dress?"

"Well, you do look a little green around the gills."

"I promise you. I won't puke all over your nice dress."

Jane turned serious. "Did they tell you anything about it?"

"Not much, just that they were calling extra ME personnel. Area hospitals are on standby. Numerous victims. They tell you anything?"

"No, just to get my ass over to Harold Street ASAP."

"Then I guess we better go."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Perhaps Maura should have drove, Jane thought to herself. She was finding it hard to concentrate on the road ahead of her. She was trying really hard not to run over any pedestrians and keep her head in the game. A little hard to do when all she could think about was that damn little red line.

The line and whatever catastrophe faced them over on Harold. Jane's worst fear was another bombing, but it could be any number of things.

"I'm afraid Jane."

"I know. Me too."

This could be the marathon all over again."

"Look, let's not jump to any conclusions until we get there. The only thing on Harold is a bunch of homes and a few buildings."

"Well whatever it is, is still big enough to call in extra personnel."

"I know." Jane said as she guided the car off Martin Luther King. She reached over and turned the headlights on; the sky was just beginning to turn to dusk making it a little harder for her to see.

"Did they tell you exactly what part of Harold we were supposed to go to?"

"I think I found it." Jane pointed at the blockade. A line of police cars and fire trucks blocked the entrance onto Harold Street.

"I am not walking half a mile in three-inch hills," said Maura.

"Hey you." Jane yelled as she pointed to a street cop blocking her path. "Move that piece of crap out of the way. I've got the Medical Examiner here." She turned to Maura, "How was that?"

Jane waited as the officer got in the cruiser and moved it just enough for her to inch the car slowly through the blockade. She drove up until she about ran smack dab into the Captain.

He looked pretty angry, and Maura was still going to have to walk about a hundred feet.

"What the hell took you so long, Rizzoli?"

"Sorry, Cap. I was at Maura's house when I got the call."

"Don't be too angry with her Captain. She was having some gastrointestinal issues."

Jane gave Maura a dirty look and then turned towards the Captain. "Look, I'm here now. So what's the hell is going on here. Looks like you've got the Seventh Cavalry."

Cavanaugh was about to say something when a shot rang out. They all ducked at once. Jane immediately removed her gun from her holster.

"That's what the hell is going on, Rizzoli. We've got two dead and six wounded. The two dead are first responders. One of us, and one firefighter. We've got two officers wounded, another firefighter, and a three civilian."

"What precipitated this Captain?" Maura asked, crouched next to Jane.

"One of our guys was sent to serve a warrant. Shitty thing was, the house we went to was empty. Next thing we know, the house is blown to smithereens. They wait until the fire department arrives and then someone starts taking shots at our guys."

"Have we established exactly the direction the shots are coming from?"

"They seem to be coming in from two different directions so its making it hard for us to get a fix on the shooters. One seems to be coming from the south end and the other directly across the street from the house."

"Do we know how many?"

"So far, we think only two. But we can't be for certain."

"How soon before the Command Center is up?"

"Mobile Unit should be here within the next fifteen minutes."

"Swat?"

"ETA is ten."

"So, in the meantime, we're just sitting ducks."

"Pretty much."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ten minutes seemed like an hour; especially pinned down behind an ancient Crown Vic. Two more shots had rung out since Jane and Maura had arrived. The shooters seemed to be moving; the last two had come from positions different than the last. The shots had rung out simultaneously, which told Jane they were dealing with shooters who knew the area well; they knew the best vantage points to keep the police pinned down.

One of the bullets hit an officer just a few yards a head of where Maura and Jayne were crouched.

Maura immediately ran for the wounded officer.

"Maura!" Jane yelled, instinctively running after her.

Maura crouched down next to the officer "I need help, Jayne. The bullet's hit the femoral artery. If we don't put some pressure on this wound, he's going to bleed out. Maura glanced at Jane. She was wearing her typical white blouse over a tank top. "Give me your shirt, Jayne."

Immediately Jane did as she was told and gave Maura her white blouse, who balled it up and quickly applied pressure to the officer's wound. "Jane, I need you to hold this in place, pressing as hard as you can."

Jane had done this before; almost uncannily similar circumstances; only last time, it was her brother who had been shot.

Maura yanked off the belt from her dress and wrapped over the top of the makeshift bandage and around the officers leg.

"I need some help over here," Jane yelled at some officers crouched down against a black and white just a few feet away.

Carefully the officers inched there way over to Jane and Maura. "I need the two of you to help us get this officer over to the car. As soon as I say 'go', I want you to grab a body part and start pulling."

The officers half carried, half drug their fallen to the car. "Now put him in the back seat, start the car, but no lights and no sirens until you're well out of the area." Jane turned to Maura. I need you to go with him."

This time Maura did as she was told and climbed in the backseat with the wounded officer. She mouthed the words "be careful" to Jane as she shut the car door.

Jane inched her way back over to Cavanaugh. "How are they changing their positions with no one seeing them? No neighbors calling in to say someone's in their backyard or house?"

"We evacuated the neighborhood shortly after the house had blown. At first it was thought the house might be a meth operation or a gas main, so the Fire Commander ordered an evacuation of a two block radius. Then the shooting started."

"So basically, our shooters have free reign of the neighborhood."

Jane and Cavanaugh heard the rumblings of a very big truck barrel its way through the street. Both watched as an armored vehicle pulled up, flew open its doors and twenty SWAT team members immediately pour out the back; Boston had one of the best. If these guys couldn't take down the shooters, Jayne wasn't sure who could.

Cavanaugh motioned Jane to follow him; crouching as he did. She followed him over to the armored SWAT vehicle.

"What can you tell us, Lieutenant?" the SWAT Commander asked as he pulled out a map of the area.

"We have at least two shooters. Last known position was here" Cavanaugh said, pointing at the map, "and here."

"I've got my tech guy working on getting us some satellite pictures of the area. How much of a radius do we have?"

"We have a two street radius blocked off, we've got eyes in the air. The hard part is going to be now that it's dark outside, the shooters are going to have cover, especially since they seem to know the neighborhood so well."

"Well, Lieutenant, we have something they likely don't, top-of-the-line infrared night vision, straight from Homeland Security."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm having a blast writing this story. I do apologize profusely for the errors. As some of you pointed out, I started spelling Jane as Jayne in the third chapter and had Cavanaugh listed as a Captain rather than his correct rank of Lieutenant. Through the magic of editing, I believe I corrected the errors. Shows that you should not post your story after Midnight. Nor should you post without triple-checking your story.

CHAPTER 4

Maura stared at her image in the mirror of the woman's bathroom in Boston General, immediately noticing the blood that had splattered her dress as she tried to keep the officer from bleeding out. Her success would be answered over the next few hours as the surgeons tried to repair the damage done to the officer's femoral artery.

Blood was definitely one of those substances you could taste the smell. Many people describe a 'coppery' smell to blood; it wasn't copper, but iron. Maura could taste it on her tongue.

She turned on the faucet, getting it as hot as her skin would allow and begun to scrub, knowing it would be several days before the staining of Officer Knight's blood would be completely gone.

Even though it was her job to discover the reasons behind peoples passing, whether natural or man-made, senseless acts of violence always shook her to her core. This time, she was twenty feet away. It could have been Jane, or even her. A slightly different trajectory made all the difference. She tried to shake the thought from her brain.

Maura cleaned herself up as best she could. She'd borrowed a pair of surgical scrubs from the surgery area. She took one last glimpse of herself before she went out of the bathroom. While there was still some staining on her hands, she had managed to get most of the blood washed off. She couldn't say the same for her dress. She had been worried Jane would vomit on it, little did she know that would be the least of her worries.

As she stepped out of the bathroom and back onto the surgical wing, Maura could see people through the glass waiting room gathered around the television set. Hospital staff as well as family members of patients crowded around, watching the flat screen TV with a look of shocked disbelief. Boston had been through so much in the last several months. Maura wasn't sure how much more this proud city could take.

She quietly opened the door and stepped inside, immediately recognizing Brian Williams' voice saying "If you are just now joining us". She watched with the others as Brian reported that several officers, firefighters, and civilians had been wounded in a shootout that was becoming all too familiar on the nightly news.

"Please turn it up!" Maura shouted as she heard the reporter on the ground tell Brian that a female Boston police officer had been wounded.

Someone turned up the volume so Maura could hear. She heard the reporter respond to Brian's question on the identity of the female officer. "Brian, we only know at this point that there are two dead, and eight wounded. Boston Police are not releasing the names of either the dead nor the wounded until next of kin have been notified. Nor has Boston Police disclosed what precipitated today's events. We do have eye witness reports there was an explosion that occurred right before the shooting began. The police are releasing very few details."

Brian asked the reporter a few more questions, but Maura had stopped listening. She was trying to remember if Cavanaugh had mentioned if there were any wounded female officers before she and Jane had gotten there. She couldn't remember.

She immediately pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jane's number. By the eighth ring, panic was beginning to set in. "Please, Lord. Don't let it be Jane."

Maura immediately dialed Angela's number.

She answered on the first ring. "Jane?"

Maura's heart sank even further. "No, Angela, it's Maura. I was hoping Jane had called you to tell you she was okay." She tried to keep her voice even.

"No, I haven't heard from her. Was she there, Maura? Was she there? Why isn't she with you?" Angela's words spilled out so quickly, Maura was having a hard time understanding.

"I had to go to the hospital. One of the officers was wounded." Maura choked out the next few words. "I left her behind with Lieutenant Cavanaugh."

"Look, my daughter's tough, tougher than anyone I know." Angela must have seen the newscast. Maura didn't know if she was talking to her or convincing herself.

Maura was about to reassure her when the loud speaker cut into her conversation. They were paging the trauma team. Gunshot victim. ETA four minutes.

"I've got to go Angela' she said, hoping she had not heard the loud, booming voice, as it called available personnel to assemble in the Emergency Department.

"Maura, find Jane! Find my daughter!"


End file.
